Huuxera Rain-Altwaltz
An energetic, plucky wizard, carrying the scent of oranges wherever she goes. Wife of an ever-hungry high priest, and a proud mother of four adopted children. Daughter of a famous musician and a beautiful Alchemist, inheriting aspects of both and missing them dearly. Profile A cheerful, sensitive girl who loves fighting monsters, collecting cards and items, and helping her friends with anything she can. Nervous if she has to fight other people unless someone upsets her. A "housewife" type and a proud mother of four, loves to cook, clean and take care of everyone and everything. Doesn't like to rush things, instead of training to be stronger she'd rather take long walks and takes photos of awesome places. Has several photo albums, learned how important it is to have memories of the ones she loves. Tries to be cheerful all the time. Also when something troubles her, she keeps struggling about it inside without showing her pain. She's quite short-tempered at times, also overly jealous. But she tries to be a person everyone can always count on. AGI > INT > DEX > VIT hybrid. Really sensitive about her build, people keep insulting her about her semi-weak magic (med-hi INT), long cast time (med DEX) and about not having any huge skills like LoV or SG (because of the long cast time). Loves fighting almost skin-to-skin, and because she really hates to get hit, does everything she can to improve her flee (high AGI). Often lets monsters to come really near her and kills them with pleasure in a skin-to-skin fight. Doesn't care about having the best equipment, though she tries to get good items. She has lots of headgears, but only cute ones. She won't ever wear an ugly headgear, even if it has the best stats. If she ever wears an ugly headgear, she makes sure no one sees her. She tries to get items which give her more flee, more MATK, and she also loves to get items which cause different status ailments. Met her husband Taro at her first WOE when they were only allies to their future guild Gate Guardians. They became friends then close friends, eventually lovers and they got engaged to each other. Started living together, got married and adopted 4 orphan siblings, oldest son Nefrit (age 9) twin brother and sister Rammian and Saskia (age 6) and a baby girl Shiva (age 3). Background Huuxera was 5 years old when her parents (Zehura Rain and Yousei Pearl) died. Her grandmother Venus raised her for one year, but she just couldn't accept her daughter and her husbands death, blamed herself for letting them travel that day and decided to go on a journey. She left Huuxera at the Geffen Mage Academy with a huge amount of money to pay for her tuition and daily needs. Luckily Huuxera never was alone, had some friends there, also grew up with her teacher/secret crush Ryoga and his two siblings. Although she always missed her family, her grandmother, and often cried, and still cries in secret when she thinks about them. Huuxera went on a journey right after graduating as a wizard, before her 17th birthday. Soon she met the 10 years old Saine, and they became friends quickly. They spent the next few years together by training and travelling together, then they got suddenly separated after an incident in Lighthalzen which caused Saine to become quiet and reserved, then disappear from Huuxera's life. She only visited her old house in Prontera a few times then went on another journey right away. One day a letter waited her from her grandmother, saying that she'll come home. They moved back to their house together, until Huuxera met Taro and moved in with him. Personality * Daughter of a loud, energetic rockstar bard father and an overly shy alchemist mother, from this two comes her sometimes loud and daring, sometimes embarrassed and shy self. * Overly jealous and wouldn't even mind getting into fights for her husband. * Very protective of her children, she would never let anything disturb the family peace. * Hates people who insult her without knowing her. * Has a strong affection towards non-aggressive monsters, including Golden Thiefbug, Verits, Dancing Dragons, etc. * Loves to take photos of everything, keeps her camera with her most of the time. * Cares a lot about her appearance. Trivia * Blood type: 0+ * Owner of a chubby oversized female Drops pet called Creamy, who seems to be in love with her. Huuxera likes to let Creamy wear her headgears so she can feel even prettier. * Wanted to be a sage but changed her mind after meeting Ryoga who dislikes sage classes. * She's a wizard who's actually able to do magic tricks (mostly card tricks). * Is a talented singer (mezzo-soprano), member of the Prontera Church Choir. Also skilled in playing the violin and piano. * Her aqua blue eyes seem to change colors according to her current mood. Aqua blue when happy, dark blue when angry, light turquoise when sad, even lighter/almost white when she's jealous. * On a summer holiday she fell off a high ramp and almost died. She suffered partial amnesia from the fall and it took a while for her to remember everything again. She still has a big scar on her left forehead left by the accident, which is hidden by her bangs. She doesn't have any other scars on her body. * She has 6 piercing holes in her ears; 2 on the right and 4 on the left. * She gains weight easily but always does her best to work it off. * Has her Headset on most of the time, especially when training, singing weird songs when training/pvping (mostly her father's albums) * She feels herself closest to the Water element, this explains her love for swimming/diving. She's also able to hold her breath longer than average. * Flower: rose Category:Characters Category:2nd Job Class Category:Wizard Category:Female Category:Wizard/Sage